


Бар «Бледное пламя»

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Спецквест [2]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: посещая незнакомые злачные места, будьте внимательны и осторожны.
Series: 2017 || Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685788





	Бар «Бледное пламя»

Заполненные светящимся голубым газом трубки сплетаются на вывеске бара в изображение фонаря с синим шариком-огоньком внутри. Дешёвая ерунда, конечно, иллюминация за пару юлей для привлечения внимания — лампочка из цветного стекла, поярче, чтобы в темноте аж глаза ломило.  
Но выглядит как живой огонь.  
Того и гляди искры полетят.  
Колючие.  
Злые.  
«Бледное пламя», — ползёт вязь букв под стилизованным фонарём.  
— Здесь был другой бар, — оглядев вывеску, заявляет Кагасира, — точно помню, другой. — Он задумывается. — То ли «Белая магнолия», то ли «Весёлая Пэнси», то ли «Удачливая Дейзи», чёрт его знает.  
Брендон молчит — выпить предложил Банджи, Хит просто не стал возражать.  
Внутри колышутся пласты сигаретного дыма — такие плотные, что концы помещения теряются в тенях, а стойка впереди маячит бледными огнями подсветки в белой дымке. А может, это и не дым — он отдаёт не горечью, а волглой сыростью, как прибрежный туман.  
Часы на стене показывают тринадцать минут после полуночи.  
На краю стойки лежит, свесив длинный гибкий хвост, чёрная кошка — гладкая, лоснящаяся в разноцветном сиянии: свечение тусклых ламп под самым потолком, блики от радужного ряда бутылок, отблески уличных фонарей, сверкание протираемых до скрипа стаканов в руках у бармена.  
Бармен не спрашивает, что им подать, будто знает.  
— Деньги вперёд, — предупреждает он; голос мягок, а лицо постоянно остаётся в тени. — Только наличными, чеки не принимаем.  
Расплачивается Банджи — и не глядя суёт сдачу в карман.  
Брендон не столько пьёт свой кофе, сколько греет над ним руки — и вправду, в зале промозгло, словно в погребе.  
За пеленой дыма-дымки говорят о Милленионе.  
— Рассказывают, что Биллион-сити начался с пустыни и нескольких ферм. И тогда-то в город пришёл Большой Папа. Врут. Папа-то пришёл, да не пустыня здесь была. А болото... И теперь посмотри, что на его месте.  
— Брехня всё, — громко бросает Кагасира, со стуком ставит стакан на столик, привстаёт и вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто там сидит в углу. — Я здесь вырос. В самом дрянном из всех трущобных приютов. А гору Старого Города в одну ночь, что ли, насыпали? — Он фыркает: — Болота, мать их, были тут, как же.  
Брендон дёргает углом рта и кладёт руку раскрытой ладонью на стол: успокойся.  
Кагасира садится на место, задевая край столешницы; чашка Брендона подпрыгивает, летят брызги.  
— Распустились, — ворчит Банджи, залпом допивая свой виски.  
Бармен улыбается им, обнажая заострённые зубы.  
— Много железа, — с сожалением произносит он.  
— Чего? — ощетинивается Банджи.  
— Тяжело, должно быть, — голос остаётся мягким, а палец лёгким ловким жестом поочерёдно указывает сначала на пиджак Брендона, затем — на рукава куртки Кагасиры.  
Банджи наклоняет подбородок, раздумывая, не слишком ли наблюдателен бармен.  
Брендон покачивает головой: не надо.  
На улице свежо и ветрено; тянет солёной сыростью с моря, гнилью от мусора в переполненных баках из тупика слева, нефтяной вонью со стороны порта — их занесло в один из нижних городских кварталов, близких к пристаням.  
Бриз по-кошачьи чешет бока о щербатые кирпичные стены замызганного переулка.  
Брендон морщится — запахи ему не нравятся.  
— Надо же, уже рассвело, — скребёт в затылке Банджи, глядя на бледное безоблачное небо, позолоченное с восточного края, и шарит по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Да я в этот бар больше ни ногой. Что за пойло они там размешивают, а? Мы часа не просидели, братишка.  
Брендон не отвечает: он задумчиво рассматривает манжету рубашки, недавно — давно? — запачканную пролитым кофе.  
— И вообще мы были ближе к центру... вроде бы, — Кагасира позвякивает ключами от машины. — В какую сторону к стоянке-то идти?  
Брендон по-прежнему молчит: он приглядывается внимательнее и даже трёт манжету пальцами.  
На белой, но совсем не белоснежной ткани — ни пятнышка, лишь несколько прилипших чешуек пепла, но это может быть и пепел от сигарет Кагасиры, который тот рассыпает повсюду.  
На столике пепла хватало.  
— А это что ещё за... — давится словами Банджи, выгребая из кармана пригоршню сухой листвы и бросая под ноги. — Деньги-то куда я засунул...  
Брендон сдвигает брови и наконец оставляет манжету в покое.  
Поводит головой из стороны в сторону — ноздри у него вздрагивают.  
— Идём, — коротко произносит он, кивая вправо.

***

За их спинами очертания бара расплываются.  
Проваливаются в стену двери, оставляя кирпичи с отстающими кусками штукатурки.  
Мерцают и пропадают буквы названия.  
Гаснет синий свет в фонаре вывески — распадается на клочья бледного пламени, развеивается призрачно-голубоватыми искрами.  
Ещё один порыв утреннего бриза — и нет его совсем.


End file.
